It's a Secret!
by jeffs
Summary: summary: It's a secret! read... pg13 due to Inuyasha's language.


It's a secret!

A short story that wants out . . .

"Where have you been?!" Inu-yasha screams at Kagome as she climbs out of the well.

"I'm sorry, Inu-yasha." Kagome says, as she brushes her skirt clean. "My mother and I were talking."

"I'll bet." Inu-yasha grumbles.

Kagome raises an eyebrow at that grumble.

Inu-yasha stares at her.

'No. I'm not going to get mad.' Kagome thinks. 'Not now.'

Kagome sighs, then, asks, "Is everyone in the village?"

"Yeah." Inu-yasha says, "Nothing. Fucking nothing has been happening."

Kagome smiles, slightly, 'something will.'

Kagome begins to walk to the village, Inu-yasha walking next to her. Kagome says in a low voice, "you know, Inu-yasha, my mother mentioned that it's been almost a year since I went down the well and woke you up."

Inu-yasha growls, deep in his chest, "A year!" He thinks and nods. An angry expression crosses his face as he snorts, "Yeah, It's been that long. Too fucking long. We need to find the rest of the jewel."

"We will."

"It's been too fucking long."

Kagome sighs.

Later in the village.

Kagome and Sango are coming back from the river, both of their arms are full of bathing supplies, and their wet hair glistens in the bright sunlight.

They are whispering to each other.

"What are you talking about?!" Inu-yasha yells, as he jumps toward them. "I heard my name!"

Kagome blushes. "Nothing, inu-yasha." She says quickly.

Sango looks at Inu-yasha and snorts. "Are you sure?" she asks Kagome.

Kagome nods, blushing even redder.

"Sure? About what?" inu-yasha asks.

"Nothing, inu-yasha." Kagome replies. "Nothing."

Inu-yasha growls as he looks at both girls. Kagome is still blushing. Sango is staring back at him, with a slight grin on her face.

"Nothing!" Inu-yasha yells, spins around and stomps back into the village.

Kagome and Sango exchange a glance. Sango raises her eyebrow and nods toward to Inu-yasha.

Kagome, blushes, and nods.

Later . . .

"God damn it, woman!" inu-yasha yells, "why did you drag me off into the woods on a wild goose chase!"

"I thought Kirara indicated something was out there!" Sango yells at him.

They both are walking into the village, the villagers, hearing their argument quickly vanish into their houses.

Inu-yasha frowns, and looks off to one side.

His jaw drops.

Walking into the village, from the woods, is Kagome and Miroku.

They are whispering together, leaning very close against each other . . .

Inu-yasha instantly jumps toward them, growling angrily.

He lands next to Miroku, picks him up by Miroku's neck and yells, "What are you doing, you fucking perverted monk!"

Kagome quickly grabs Inu-yasha's arms and yells, "It's not what it looks like Inu-yasha!"

Miroku says in a basically calm voice, "I was not looking down her cleavage!"

Kagome, instantly, grabs her breasts and feels that a couple of her buttons have come undone. As She and Miroku were whispering, he would have had a perfect view of the top of her bra and breasts.

Inu-yasha's other hand waves in front of Miroku's face. Light glints off his claws.

"We were just talking about." Kagome begins to say, she pauses, obviously trying to come up with something . . .

"Sex." Miroku says.

Inu-yasha growls deep in his chest. His clawed hand draws closer to Miroku's face.

Miroku, quickly, continues with, "She wanted to know about the mating habits of demon wolves."

Inu-yasha, still holding Miroku, turns to look at Kagome.

Kagome, a surprised face on her face, quickly sputters and says, "ah, I wanted to know how to tell Kouga, politely no, the next time that he asks me to go out with him."

Inu-yasha, a semi-thoughtful looking on his face glances between Kagome and Miroku. "I thought I heard my name." He says in a low voice.

"It was nothing, inu-yasha." Kagome replies. "Nothing."

He looks at Kagome. "Nothing. You said the same thing with Sango."

Kagome blushes. "It's nothing to worry about Inu-yasha."

"Nothing." Inu-yasha says in a dead tone. He looks at Miroku and shakes him. "If I . . . " He growls and lets him go.

Inu-yasha glares at Kagome and stomps off into the woods, breaking limbs as he goes.

Later, that night, as they are eating in Keade's hut.

Shippo, sitting in Kagome's lap, whispers, "are you sure you want to do that with him, Kagome?" He is looking at Inu-yasha.

Kagome blushes as she sputters, "quiet Shippo. I am sure."

Inu-yasha glares at Shippo and Kagome. He thinks, 'when I came back from the woods, she was talking with him about me. I heard my name, but she still isn't talking about it.'

Inu-yasha asks, "nothing, Kagome?"

Kagome's blush deepens, she nods and says, "It's nothing, Inu-yasha. Nothing that you need to worry about."

Inu-yasha growls and his bowl shatters, spilling his rice on his hand.

The next day, morning . . .

Inu-yasha is walking toward the village an angry look on his face. He is randomly breaking branches as he walks, obviously in a bad mood . . .

"That old bag, she sent me out to look for a special plant, and there is nothing here." He is mumbling to himself. "Why?"

He stops, stands up straight. His eyes narrow. "She's been talking about me. This has to do with that, I'm sure." He rubs his chin. "What is she doing?"

"She talked with Sango, Miroku, Shippo and the old bag. She planning something, a surprise. What type of surprise?" he mumbles.

Inu-yasha blushes, and he whispers, "nah. No way. I know that it's time of the month for her. I can smell her desire. Last night, she had a very intense dream." He smiles as he remembers Kagome waking up in the middle of night with a moan, glancing in his direction, and even in a dark room, Inu-yasha could still see her blush. "But still. If she and I are going too together, she'll want to make sure that no one interferes. Would she tell them something so we could be alone?"

Inu-yasha licks his lips, and shakes his head. "No. She's not like that."

He takes a couple of steps, "But, why would the pervert mention sex? To distract me from something else, or because that is what they were talking about?" He nods. "They must have been talking about it, otherwise, he's smart enough not to say that in front of me."

A few minutes later . . .

Inu-yasha sniffs, 'what's that smell? It smells like some of the stuff I've smelled on Kagome's side of the well, but, then again, it doesn't it.'

One of the villagers approaches Inu-yasha.

Inu-yasha curls his lip at the man, "what?" he barks.

"Sir!" the man bows to inu-yasha, "I was told to tell you that come to Lady Keade's hut at quickly as possible. Lady Kagome has something special for you, and only you, I was told."

Inu-yasha blinks and thinks, 'just for me and only me! She must have told everyone else to leave, so we can have to time alone.' Inu-yasha's mouth grows into a smile, a smile that looks very similar to the ones on Miroku's face, on occasion . . .

He shifts his clothes around his crotch and . . .

Inu-yasha runs up to the hut and jumps through the doorway, brushing aside the woven hangings.

"Crash!" "Crunch!"

Unfortunately, a table is now in the middle of the hut.

"Inu-yasha!" Kagome screams!

Shippo begins to loudly laugh . . .

Miroku shakes his head in disgust . . .

Keade sighs . . .

Sango, picking chocolate icing from her face, says, "Inu-yasha, that was a surprise cake that Kagome's mother made for your and hers first anniversary together."

Inu-yasha, picking himself off the floor, looks at Kagome.

Chocolate cake is all over his face.

Scattered around the room are some balloons, various birthday-like decorations and a couple of boxes covered in a fancy paper.

Kagome bends down and begins to clean his face. "My mother thought that since, I didn't know when your birthday was, we could treat today as your birthday."

Her voice catches, "I wanted to give you surprise birthday party."

epilog . . .

Later that afternoon, just before sunset, near the old well.

Kagome and Inu-yasha as sitting, close to each other, on the old wooden well.

"It's a good thing that my mother baked a second cake, wasn't it." Kagome says in a quiet voice.

"Yeah." Inu-yasha says.

A pause . . .

"You know."

"Inu-yasha."

They say at the same time.

They look at each other.

"Did you like today?" Kagome asks, finally.

Inu-yasha clears his throat and say, "You know, Kagome." He pauses.

"Yes, Inu-yasha?" she says.

He licks his lips, "I did enjoy today."

Kagome smiles. She picks up his arm and places it around her shoulders.

"So did I." She says and she snuggles into him.

"Yeah." Inu-yasha says as he wraps her up in his arms. "Any other surprises?" he whispers.

Kagome blushes . . .

"We'll see . . . " She whispers . . .

The end.

I just had to get this written, it wasn't leaving me alone and I couldn't work on my other stories.

I will have the next chapter of Kagome: Goddess of japan out on Sunday.

Thank you for reading

jeff shelton


End file.
